Re:make (song)
Description Re:make is the track number one in Re:make / NO SCARED single and the eighth track of Zankyo Reference album. The song lyrics is written in mixed Japanese and English but most of its lines are English. Lyrics 'Romaji' You take me back And show me you’re the only one reveal the way you got me I’ve got to run You’re still alive, I'm never gonna take your feeling which is complicated Fumarete nejirare koko made Ayunda kono michi no saki wa Dare ni mo fumi komaretaku wa nai Mikaitakuchi ryouiki Furerarete shimaeba break me up Totonoerya wait for a moment Kokora de sa falling out yeah Girigiri de runs out of time You can feel it! I can't believe in you I'd see you 'nother day, ‘nother way Nobody standing near There are something you can't see or feel baby Jiko no ego munashiku yuku sue Yeah, I'm sorry Hakichigae hanahada shikute mou doubt Iki chigai out there Out there no no no... (I’m breaking down!) I keep on trying to reach you with my broken legs How many times have you seen me when I fall But now I know you're not the only thing like before Not the one I need to share Kudaranai imi mo nai kusokurae Sore gurai wakaru yo baka janai I never give myself to you anymore I can't believe in you I'd see you 'nother day, ‘nother way Nobody standing near There are something you can't see or feel baby Jiko anji munashiku kizukeba Oh when I’m me Hakichigae hanahada shikute mou doubt Iki chigai out there I can't believe in you I'd see you 'nother day, ‘nother way Nobody standing near There are something you can see or feel baby Jiko anji munashiku kizukeba Oh when I’m me Hakichigae hanahada shikute mou doubt Iki chigai out there I can't believe in you oh I can't believe in you wow Raretsu shita musuu no sentaku wa No! Kachihokori baka bakari de ja mou doubt Iki chigai out there 'Kanji' you take me back and show me you're the only one reveal the way you got me, I've got to run you're still alive I'm never gonna take your feeling which is complicated 踏まれてねじられここまで 歩んだこの道の先は 誰にも踏み込まれたくはない、未開拓地領域 触れられてしまえば Break me up 整えりゃ Wait for a moment ここらでさぁ Falling out yeah ギリギリで Runs out of time I can't believe in you I'd see you another day another way Nobody's standing near There are something you can't see or feel,baby 自己のエゴ虚しく行く末 Yeah I'm sorry 履き違えはなはだしくてもう doubt 行き違い out there? I keep trying to reach you with my broken legs How many times have you seen me when I fall? But now I know you're not the only thing like before Not the one I need to share くだらない 意味もない くそ食らえ それぐらい 分かるよ バカじゃない I never give myself to you any more I can't believe in you I'd see you another day another way Nobody's standing near There are something you can't see or feel,baby 自己暗示虚しく 気付けば Oh when I'm me 履き違えはなはだしくもう doubt 行き違い out there? (×2) I can't believe in you 羅列した無数の選択は No! 勝ち誇りバカばかりじゃもう doubt 行き違い out there Category:Songs